The present invention relates to an arc furnace for quickly and continuously melting and refining directly reduced iron.
Especially in the countries rich with oils and iron ores, the construction of installations for directly reducing iron ores has been made independently of or in parallel with the installations for the continuous operation of iron and steel making from a blast furnace to converters. In case of the continuous operation of iron and steel making starting from the direct reduction of iron ores and having a capacity of more than 100 million tons per year, there has been an ever increasing strong demand for adoption of the process for quickly and continuously melting directly reduced iron in an arc furnace because of advantages with regards installation costs, operation costs, savings of energy and labor, maintenance etc.